


Death Do Us Part

by pepsicola



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Heaven n Hell, I think I wanna marry you, hey baby, it's a beautiful night, the angel wing necklace, we're looking for something dumb to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsicola/pseuds/pepsicola
Summary: Kenny died. Big whoop. Except... it isn't. It's Kenny big day, and he's got his dream girl waiting on him. He might have just screwed up his entire future by not coming home when he said he would.
Relationships: Henrietta Biggle/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> why do i keep doin this to myself 😐

The silver door handle glinted in the morning sunlight. It shone down not enough to warm anything it touched. It was cold out. White, untouched snow blanketed the lawn. The wind was sharp and stinging. The muffled murmur of song came from the inside of the house. The blinds to the window were pulled open, bleeding view into the lit-up living room. Gray couches were bare of blankets and pillows, white carpets were vacuumed, mahogany hardwood floors were polished. Pressed up against the wall beneath the TV sat a vase holding a thick bouquet of white roses on top of the black coffee table.

Kenny was petrified. He was chilled to the bone. The wind whipping against him made his eyes water. In his ears was his heartbeat thudding louder and louder with each pulse. All that played through his mind was how once stepped through the front door, he would be met with apoplectic screams and distraught cries. It was Henrietta where these sounds were coming from, her black eye makeup running down her cheeks. Her hair was a mess from running her hands through it. Her clothes were the same as she’d worn the day before. She was shaking with animosity, and, dispirited, Kenny understood why.

Yesterday was the day he had died, so much like the other countless times. Dismayed, he had woken up in heaven. At eighteen, he was sure his curse had ended since he hadn’t died since then. Now he was nineteen, freshly returned from his childhood bedroom in South Park. Similar to all his other deaths, it took a day before he was earthbound once more.

He had all the right to be apprehensive, especially today. It was the third of February. It was Kenny’s wedding day.

Once he entered his home, Henrietta would likely refuse to marry him. Doubtlessly, she had been imagining scenarios of him going out to cheat his way to his last taste of freedom before he had to be tied down to her. But he wasn’t. Instead, he was in heaven, distressed over getting back to her. With a huff, he thought to himself, _I’d never want to cheat on her anyway. I love her too much to even think about being with someone else_.

It took a while—standing tensely in front of the door to his home—but after encouraging himself to get the worst over with, he mustered up his courage with a deep breath. The winter air filled his lungs. Reaching into the pocket of his coat, he pulled out his key and pushed it into the lock. The deadbolt came undone with a harsh grating of metal on metal.

Kenny entered quietly, first taking off his coat, then his shoes. He put both in the closet to the right of the front door. Despite the warmth of the heater blasting through the house, he was shaking. He walked to stand between the living room and the entrance hallway. Only the kitchen light was on. Light came in through the glass back doors. Sunbeams spread out on the living room floor, brightening the dark modern aesthetic of the house.

Henrietta was in the kitchen, arranging another vase of white roses on the counter. Her back was to Kenny. The first thing he noticed about her was her hair. It went down her back in relaxed black waves. The top rose in a small beehive. Around the back of her head were two thick, loose braids that joined into one to trail down the middle of her hair. She had been growing her hair out since middle school, refusing to cut it with the exception of two-inch trims, leaving it to end in the middle of her back. She’d kept it that length since their senior year of high school.

The white skirt of her dress flowed with every movement. The train was short, and when she stepped around the counter, her foot came from beneath the hem. Her toenails were painted black. Now he had a side view of his bride. The bodice of her dress in lace flowers fit her snugly. With her hair covering the thin straps, the dress appeared to be without them. When they went to a bridal shop a month ago, the employee who helped Henrietta explained the dress was intended for beach weddings, but Henrietta didn’t care. She liked how the dress looked, so she bought it even though her wedding was in February. Even though Kenny had seen her in the dress then, seeing her in it now had him in awe.

He finally worked himself up to look at her face. Her makeup was simple, but when the sunlight hit her at the right angle, her skin glittered. The edges of her eyelids were smokey, but it faded into subtle gold. Her eyelashes were long and wispy. Her cheekbones sparkled when she tilted her head at the roses she was still fiddling with. She bit her lip, and Kenny saw she was gone with her dark lipstick. Instead they were nude pink. He wondered if she was wearing any lipstick at all.

Again she turned, facing Kenny fully now. She glanced at the wall Kenny stood next to. He knew there was a clock there. But then their eyes locked. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown he’d ever seen. His heart ached. He would rather die forever than lose her.

Kenny opened his mouth, ready to get on his knees and beg her to listen to him explain his absence. Except she beat him to it, saying in a calm voice, “Oh good, you’re finally here. I was wondering when you’d show up. The officiant will be here in half an hour, so hurry and get dressed.”

She came up to him and kissed his cheek. She went to the living room, sitting on the couch and taking her phone lying on the cushions. Kenny’s eyes followed her the whole way. He was stunned to silence. In his mind, her words were being screamed back at him. He stammered, “Wh—wait. You’re not concerned about my being gone last night?”

She looked up at him again. She shrugged. With her elbow on the arm of the couch, she put her chin in her hand. “What’s to be concerned about? You died, and now you’re back. So now that I know you’re all right, go put your clothes on. People will be here soon.”

Kenny’s jaw fell. His heart started to go wild. Did he hear her correctly? Did she just say that he’d been _dead?_ That couldn’t be possible, surely. Kenny spent his whole childhood trying to get people to remember his deaths, but Henrietta just acknowledged it. That couldn’t be right. Yet as he ran her words over and over again, he slowly processed them. Something deep in his gut gave him the eerie feeling that he’d heard someone else realize his deaths, but that wasn’t possible. He would remember forever if someone except Cartman recalled his deaths.

An amused smile made its way onto Henrietta’s pink lips. She said coolly over Kenny’s clamorous thoughts, “You heard me right, if that’s what you’re thinking. Yesterday, you’d died, and you’re only standing here in front of me alive and well due to your inability to stay dead.”

At last, Kenny got his vocal chords working. With a slight shake of his head, he stuttered, “H-how… do you k-know?” He gulped, breaking eye contact. Staring out the glass doors and into the snowy backyard, he was suddenly seeing all of his deaths over in his mind. He could feel them too, as if they were happening again all at once. His eyes drifted back to hers. “How long have you…?”

Henrietta tilted her head to the empty couch space next to her. Kenny didn’t feel himself walking when he went to sit beside her. She started running her fingers through his hair, and it calmed him down. Her kiss to his lips finally quieted his blaring thoughts.

“I’ve had a feeling for a long time, but I figured it out freshman year,” she said. “I always thought how weird it was for fourth grade Mysterion to drop into my bedroom one night and ask about Cthulhu. I mean, what fourth grader would be interested in that? Well, aside from me and my friends, but you get what I mean. Back then, I only thought it was weird, and I didn’t think of it any more than that. But then in freshman year when you started talking to me. I remember the day you’d died in my arms at your houses—the first time we’d went out and smuggled alcohol together. It was weird, because when you’d died, I wasn’t sad. I had this gut feeling that you would come back. That Mysterion thing came back to me on the walk home, so I decided to read up about Cthulhu and the cult. And it wasn’t like you were subtle with your immortality. You were always ‘joking’ ”—she used air quotes around it— “about it with Cartman.”

Kenny searched her eyes for a lie in her story. He found none. And how could she lie about something so accurate? His hands had been hovering over her waistline as she explained. He put his hands on her and asked, “Why didn’t you tell me before? That you knew I was immortal?”

Henrietta’s smile chased away Kenny’s panic. “How was I supposed to find an appropriate time to bring it up? Was I supposed to say one day, ‘Hey, I know you’re immortal’? How do you even get to that conversation?”

Kenny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing her piercings. He realized that the snug silver hoop that was usually in her septum was gone. He cupped her jaw in his hand and met her gaze. “Aren’t you shocked?” he wondered.

She smiled wider and shook her head. Her chin brushed his palm. “Not really. My adoptive brother turned out to be an alien with freaky cereal powers from another planet, remember?”

Kenny finally cracked a smile and chuckled. “How could I forget,” he drawled.

Feeling better, he scooped Henrietta into his lap so he could kiss her properly. He didn’t kiss her too roughly; he didn’t want to ruin her makeup, but he kissed her hard enough to show her how relieved he was.

Between their lips, she murmured, “I knew you’d be back, but I was still worried about you, daddy.”

Even after two years, he still got chills when she called him that. “I’m sorry I had you worried,” he said, and he meant it. Henrietta wasn’t known for being fretful, and yet, that’s how he had her feeling last night.

The corners of her lips lifted. “Don’t be sorry. You can’t control dying.” The smile turned into a smirk. “Unless you can. That’d be pretty goth.”

Kenny said, “I’ve died so many times that if I had a tombstone for each one, I’d my own graveyard.”

Henrietta hummed. “Keep talking goth to me, daddy.”

He found himself suddenly unable to partake in her light humor. He could feel a crease forming between his eyebrows.

Henrietta’s smile disappeared. Her brows also furrowed. “What’s the matter?”

He’d been joking about the whole graveyard thing, but now that he’d said it aloud, the truth of it was unsettling. Kenny opened his mouth, glancing at her lips before admitting, “As I was dying last night, I was afraid I wouldn’t come back.”

Henrietta’s eyes widened, but her voice was even. “What do you mean?”

Kenny sighed, sinking into the couch. Henrietta put her head on his shoulder, reaching around to the nape of his neck where she massaged her hand through his hair. “This one time when I died—I was fifteen, I think—I went to hell. I asked Satan if I would ever stop being immortal. I hate dying. It hurts like a bitch. He’d told me that the day I stop dying is the day I stop being immortal. Once I stop dying, death will only come for me when it’s my time. Satan explained it like death enjoys messing with me because I’m immortal, and that’s why I die over and over. I’m like a death magnet because I’m immortal. I thought that my immortality had stopped when I turned eighteen because I hadn’t died that whole year, and then it led into this year. But then yesterday happened. I went to heaven this time, and I was freaking out because I thought I’d died permanently. I was pretty much crying when I was begging God to give me another chance. But God told me I had nothing to worry about because last night’s death was my final death until my permanent death, which is nowhere close. So then I woke up in my bedroom back home in South Park. I snuck out so my parents wouldn’t see me and ask why I was there. And here I am, living and mortal.”

“Cool,” she said.

“I don’t get it though,” Kenny said. “How did you figure out I’m immortal all the way back in freshman year? Whenever I try to tell people I’m immortal, they don’t believe me, and when I die, they forget.”

Henrietta theorized, “Maybe it’s because I figured it out on my own without you telling me.”

“Maybe.”

Henrietta grinned. “Maybe being stripped of your immortality was an early wedding gift,” she joked.

Kenny grinned too. “From who? God or Satan?”

“Both.”

Kenny laughed. “I can’t believe we’re getting married in a couple hours,” he said.

Henrietta checked her phone. “Uh-huh. In two hours.” She leaned in, her lips brushing his earlobe when she whispered, “So you better get dressed.”

A sharp grin grew on Kenny’s mouth. “Stand up and let me get a look at you first,” he said to her.

Henrietta pulled back with a grin as well. She stood in front of Kenny, posing left and right so he could see her from every angle. The front of the dress dipped, giving Kenny a nice view of her cleavage.

“Look—it has pockets,” she said, stuffing her hands into the sides of the dress.

Kenny chuckled. “I know. You showed me when you tried the dress on.”

Henrietta smiled and rolled her eyes.

There was a slit in the skirt, and she placed her foot on the couch between Kenny’s legs to show off her smooth skin. Kenny put his hand on her. He slid his fingers higher and closer to her inner thigh.

Henrietta put her hand over Kenny’s, guiding him further into the dress. “You know, daddy, it’s superstitious for the groom to see the bride before the wedding,” she said with a pout.

The dress concealed Kenny’s hand. “What about the groom fucking his wife before the wedding?”

Sinking down to her knee, Henrietta replied, “Oh that’s definitely not allowed, especially when she’s all dressed up and ready to go.” She removed Kenny’s hand from beneath her dress and held it in her hand. He was almost disappointed that he didn’t get to touch her the way he wanted. She leaned closer. “But,” she said softly, “let’s just say if the bride isn’t fucked in the bathroom while the guests are distracted, she’ll be pretty annoyed.”

Kenny kissed her hard. He wanted so badly to smudge her makeup the way he did after they’d made out for too long too passionately. Her hold on his hand slackened. Kenny moved his hands high on her torso. Henrietta sighed; Kenny slipped his tongue into her mouth. Despite the ache in his pants, Kenny would have to wait until after the reception to consummate his marriage.

Kenny felt Henrietta’s reluctance when she broke the kiss. She settled back into the couch, returning her head to his shoulder.

“What did you do while I was gone?” Kenny asked her. He looked around the room. Everything was orderly and neat. He noticed that on the table in the dining room, food was set out, the cake in the middle.

“I got my nails done.” Henrietta held up her hand, showing Kenny her nails. They were matte black and coffin-shaped like she usually got them, except her ring fingers were coated in glitter.

“Nice. They look great. You look great—better than great. I just don’t have a word for it,” he said. “Like, you’re in between elegant and sexy. Heavenly.”

Henrietta smiled proudly. She lowered her hand to her chest where she still wore her delicate gold angel wing necklace. Aside from her diamond earrings, it was the only piece of jewelry she wore.

Until Kenny put the ring on her finger, at least.

He reached up and put his hand on her neck, sliding his fingers down along the thin chain of the necklace. “I lied about this necklace being from Walmart and costing twenty dollars,” he said.

Henrietta froze. Her voice was wary. “What do you mean?”

“It was actually given to me from one of the angels in heaven. She told me to give the necklace to someone I loved. I was fourteen, and the only person I loved was you, so I gave it to you that Christmas. It’s not just gold either. According to the angel, it was made from a fallen feather of the wing of an angel. Giving the necklace to the one you love apparently ensures the relationship stays happy,” he explained.

Henrietta lifted her head to kiss the underside of Kenny’s jaw. “I guess it worked then, if we’re getting married at nineteen.”

Kenny grinned.

“Well, do you wanna know something, daddy?” she said.

“Yeah, I do, angel.”

Kenny only called her that when things were starting to get provocative.

Henrietta drew invisible lines on Kenny’s thigh as she ran her fingers over his pants. “I’ve been daydreaming of getting railed by you since before we’d even had our first kiss.”

Kenny chuckled, kissing her cheek. “I’ve been daydreaming of railing you since the first time you invited me over to your house. Spending the night in your bed with you that first time was the toughest challenge I’d ever faced.”

Henrietta laughed. “I think I might have been hoping you _would_ do something like that. I used to make myself fall asleep at night by thinking about you fucking me.”

“Well damn, angel,” Kenny said.

“If I’m being honest, though, that still stands to this day. Only, I don’t have to imagine it.”

Kenny caught the smirk she was trying to fight off. He had his hand on her chin, about to tilt her face up to his so he could kiss her, but the doorbell rang.

Henrietta sighed. “The officiant,” she said. She got up from the couch to walk over to the door. Before opening it, she cast a look back to Kenny and said again, “Get _changed.”_

Kenny obeyed and got up from the couch, making his way to their bedroom. As he walked into the hall, he called back to her, “You’ll make a good mom someday, Henri.”

He heard her hiss, “Shhh!” before he closed the bedroom door behind him.

He chuckled.

Kenny stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, taking in his reflection. He’d given his face a clean shave. Earlier in the week he’d gotten a haircut—trimmed his bangs and buzzed off the hair starting to curl behind his ears. He straightened out the cuffs of his white button-down. It was untucked and hanging over the waist of his black jeans. Henrietta had said he didn’t have to get a suit. After all, they _were_ getting married in the living room of their new home.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. “Yeah?” Kenny said.

From the other side, Henrietta said, “Come on, beauty queen. We need to run through a few things before the guests start arriving.”

Kenny mouthed, _Oh shit._ He forgot they had to “practice” before the actual wedding began.

He opened the bathroom door. Henrietta was standing on the other side. Kenny slug his arm around her waist and escorted her out of their room and into the living room where the officiant was waiting.

The officiant had them stand in the middle of the living room so that when the guests sat on the couches or on the bar stools of the kitchen, they could easily be seen. He had them hold hands comfortably, making sure they weren’t too far apart or too close together. He had them pretend to get their rings from their pockets and slide them onto each other’s fingers. He had them practice how they would kiss.

Kenny leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Henrietta’s. She reciprocated, but after a second, she started giggling.

Kenny pulled back, confused. “What?” he said.

Henrietta apologize by kissing his cheek. “Nothing. It’s just so bizarre.”

“What is?”

She gave him a look.

Kenny grinned. “I’m kidding.” He rubbed his thumbs over the backs of her hands. “Yeah. I can hardly believe what’s happening—or what’s gonna happen in two hours, I guess.”

The officiant said, “If you don’t mind me asking, but why aren’t you having your wedding somewhere fancier? For example, at a venue, or even a park, rather than your living room?”

Kenny replied, “We didn’t have enough time to book a place. We were only engaged for five months before we gave up on waiting and decided to get married. We wanted a housewarming party, and a wedding, so we combined the two. Plus, we didn’t want something fancy.”

“Originally, I was thinking about doing it at a church, since that’s also pretty simple, but I realized that even that would require planning that would push back the actual marriage, and we really wanted to tie the knot ASAP,” Henrietta added.

The officiant nodded. He was holding a book, and he flipped through the pages. “Let’s go through this once more, shall we?”

Once the second practice and a checking of the food was wrapped up, guests began arriving. Parents and siblings showed up first. Kenny was jittery when his parents embraced him because it finally hit him that he was getting married to his dream girl.

After pulling back from a hug, Kevin commented, “You’re getting married only six months after my own wedding.”

It made Kenny laugh despite the way his head spun at the realization. Kevin was twenty-two and graduated from college, and here Kenny was getting married six months after his older brother. It suddenly made sense to Kenny why his mom was already crying as she clung to him, even though the actual wedding had yet to start.

Shelly, holding Kevin’s arm, broke away to hug Kenny too. He still wasn’t used to that fact that she was his sister-in-law, which meant Stan was his brother-in-law.

Karen was in awe at Henrietta’s appearance. She hardly even said hello to Kenny when she walked in.

Kenny’s dad pulled him in for a hug, and Kenny almost started crying like his mom.

Henrietta’s mom was in a similar state as Kenny’s. She was teary-eyed and holding her daughter at an arm’s length to look at her. Henrietta’s dad looked like he was holding back tears too. Bradley stood awkwardly when Henrietta was facing him. She finally sighed and rolled her eyes, hugging him tight despite the tenseness of her shoulders. Her relationship with her brother was drastically different from Kenny’s relationship with his siblings.

Friends showed up next. So did the photographer, who was late, but Henrietta seemed too elated to chew him out for it.

Soon after everyone found a seat in the kitchen or the living room, the wedding officiant gathered Kenny and Henrietta to the middle of the living room. The house fell quiet. The officiant’s voice was the only sound.

The whole time, Kenny gazed at Henrietta in front of him, absentmindedly running his thumbs over her hands. Her skin glowed—and not just because of the glitter—but because of the rare smile she wore the whole time. When the officiant asked for the rings, they took them from their pockets. They slipped them over each other’s fingers. Kenny didn’t even notice he was crying.

Then they kissed. Kenny did it different from when they practiced. He kissed her deeply and longingly instead, pulling her in by the waist. He kissed her like he had waited an eternity for it. In a way, he had.

The wedding was over. Kenny and Henrietta were married. The guests scattered throughout the house to eat while Kenny and Henrietta took pictures. Once their photos were taken, anyone who wanted one with the newlyweds could get one.

Henrietta sat in Kenny’s lap drinking from a flute of champagne. He kissed her shoulder. He mused, “I get to introduce you to people as my wife now. That’s the biggest flex ever.”

Henrietta laughed. “Yeah, like you haven’t been doing that since high school.”

Kenny smirked.

Karen walked up to them, holding a small white bag. “So, like, I know the wedding gifts are usually opened on your own time, but I really want you to open this one,” she said. She extended the bag to Henrietta.

“Thanks,” she said. She handed Kenny her glass before she dropped the wrapping paper to her feet. She pulled out a pair of socks and started laughing.

Kenny glanced between his wife and his sister. Karen was grinning. “What?” he asked.

Henrietta held up the socks. “Look what your sister got me!” she exclaimed.

Kenny took them from her. They were ribbed black, but at the top in white letters was the word “Daddy.” Kenny’s eyes widened, gaping at his sister.

She smirked and shrugged. “Maybe you shouldn’t be so obvious about it,” she teased. She came forward to embrace them both. “Congratulations,” she sang, walking away.

Henrietta took back the socks and ripped off the tag. She put the socks on over her bare feet. She twisted her body to Kenny. “Congratulations on your new wife, daddy,” she purred.

Kenny blinked before kissing her hard.

Between their lips, she murmured, “You know, I always thought I’d get married to some old rich guy with health issues so that when he died I would inherit all his money.”

Kenny chuckled. “Funny how the gold digger’s married to the poor boy now.”

Henrietta smiled. “Not a gold digger. A girl who wanted quick money. It was a smart idea.”

Kenny shook his head, still chuckling.

Not long after, Henrietta stood up to get food and mingle with the guests. Kenny supposed he should too, so he got up and went over to his friends. They immediately patted his back and _Ayy_ ed at him the way they did when he told them he and Henrietta were finally dating back in the summer he was sixteen.

Most of the guests of the house were probably on their second helpings by the time Henrietta breezed past Kenny. He was too busy talking with his friends to finish his food, but he was distracted from the conversation when he felt her fingers press into his palm.

He looked up and watched her walk down the hallway. Right before the wall could cut off his sight of her, she glanced over her shoulder and shot him a sultry look.

Kenny’s heartbeat spiked. He looked down at his hand. There was a piece of folded paper in his palm. Kyle was still talking. Kenny turned his shoulder so Butters next to him couldn’t read the note if he were to glance his way. Kenny unfolded the paper. The edges were torn like it was ripped off the pad of paper hanging on the side of the fridge. Kenny glanced up and saw that the first page of the notepad was, in fact, missing its bottom right edge.

Kenny returned his attention to the note Henrietta had passed him.

After reading the words scrawled in pen in her handwriting, Kenny stood from the couch. He was giddy, floating on air as he went down the hall. The paper clutched in his hand read _Meet me in the bathroom._


End file.
